


From Then and Back Again

by Bemorefiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lore - Freeform, No Beta, Slow Burn, also becuse I have no friends, by merlin its slow, in parts, non canon elements, original fiction kinda, really god damn slow, snape will actually have a redemption arc, tags will be added as I go, we die like man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemorefiction/pseuds/Bemorefiction
Summary: Betrayed by her best friend, forced to curse herself in order to stay alive, Y/N is brought back by Harry Potter by accident in the middle of a war that she would have imagined was already over by now. Once back she must adapt to the changes that the world has been thrown, all while being in the careful eye of the potions master, who doesn't really seem to like her all that much already.In the meantimes of an iminent war, two broken people meet and what may blossom will depend on its nuture.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	From Then and Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello for those who may have clicked here ^_^  
> This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction ever, as so I am a tad insecure 
> 
> The story starts in the end of The Philosopher's Stone and goes to the end of the books, until Deadly Hallows.
> 
> I am sorry if there is anything wrong as I may have forgotten one or other thing, and if there is anything I lost, please be sure to tell me in a comment! I will love to read those if there is any, as well as I would like for you all to keep in mind that english is not my main language and I am already sorry of there are any mistakes <3  
> Thank you for everything already
> 
> \--- Bemorefiction
> 
> Disclaimer: some of the dialogue was taken off the book "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone"

Harry could feel like the chamber was now colder than ever, professor Quirrell, it was professor Quirrell! Not Snape and much less Voldemort, if he didn’t saw the flames licking his skin, he could have sworn it was cubes of ice. He had thought that of all people that wanted to make his life a living hell that would be Snape, but Quirrell himself admitted that he used Snape as a distraction, for a moment Harry thought that he had lied to him, after all why of all things he would be telling him the truth? But then Quirrell mentioned his father and for a moment, Harry wanted desperately to believe every little information he could get about his parents.

But right now, it wasn’t important, as he felt something very heavy against his pocket, somehow, looking at the mirror and stepping in, he had gotten the stone, and now that Quirrell just had pushed him away he could try and make a run for it, maybe now he could, his eyes wondered around the chamber, but there wasn’t much around, but his hands managed to find a small rock, roughly the size of the stone, maybe he could trick Quirrell in thinking that one was the stone?

“He lies… He lies” A voice that was coming from Quirrell spoke, but he wasn’t moving his lips, that broke Harry off his plan and looked slightly panicked when the man shouted at him to come back, back close to the mirror and tell him he truth, he tries to make a run for it anyway but Quirrell casted an incendio spell that made it impossible to Harry to come back without getting terrible burned or even die.

The high voice spoke again.

“Let me speak to him… Face to face”

“But Master, you are not strong enough!”

“I have strength enough… for this”

Harry felt as if he were petrified, rooted to the floor while in the anticipation of Quirrell reached up and began to unwarp his turban. The boy was confused, but in the meantime his head had to come up with something for him to get out of there, to tell Dumbledore about Quirrell, he came back when the turban felt to the ground, making Quirrell’s head look strangely small without it. Then the professor turned away, slowly.

Harry would have screamed or throwed up, but no noise came up, but he could feel his jaw opening a bit, what should have been the back to Quirrell’s head, there was a face, the most horrible face Harry has ever seen, and it was quite an accomplishment considering he had grew up with the Dursleys, it was a chalk white face with piercing red eyes and it didn’t had a nose, but it was like a snake, with slits, looked sickening.

“Harry Potter” It whispered, delicately “We finally meet again”

Harry tried to move back, but his legs weren’t working, he couldn’t take his eyes off the face.

“See what have I become? Mere shadow and vapor … I have form only when I can share another’s body . . . but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds. . . Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks . . . you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest . . . and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own. . . Now . . . why don’t you give me that stone in your pocket?”

Of course he knew, but which one of those he knew, Harry placed both hands on each pocket, taking the decision, the signal finally seemed to come back to his legs and he stumbled backwards like he wanted to.

“Now don’t be a fool” the face snarled “Be smart and save your life and join me … or maybe you want to meet the same end as your parents … Dying begging for mercy”

“LIAR!” something on Harry’s heart made him snap, and he threw the rock on the direction of Quirrell with all the force he could muster, keeping the stone on his other hand, guarding it as if it was a treasure.

The face reacted smoothly, just stepping aside and letting the rock hit the mirror behind him.

“I see that bravery and stupidity are still very much-”

A loud TUMP noise was heard on the back of the face, Quirrell and Harry being the first ones to actually see what it was. Harry was astonished, the moment when the mirror broke, a small light came across the same, connecting all the glass shatters before forming a figure and the same falling to the ground.

A woman, not really tall, with y/h/c locks spared to the ground, mostly covering her face, she had a long brownish dress and a cape, he couldn’t see much, but judging for the faces of Quirrell and his other face, he was sure they did not plan for this to happen.

The others were in a even bigger mess than Harry was.

“Master? What” Quirrell was just as confused as harry, wondering what in bloody hell was going on and why the mirror just had spitted a human instead of glass, but his master wont give an answer.

The woman started to move, slowly, her arms coming to her sides and she lifted her face out of the ground. The moment the white face saw the golden eyes he screamed to his lackey.

“KILL HER”

She reacted quickly, taking off her want, Harry was impressed, on how fast she was on her feet, words and spells were being splutter on the air, and she was avoiding every single one of them with grace, seemly with no issues, until she saw the small boy, looking in awe, that was when she moved towards him.

“Seriously? A child?!” She screamed at the face, that was still telling Quirrell what to do next and didn’t seem to be paying too much attention to him, the woman got in front of Harry, as if to protect him, Harry didn’t want to, but for some reason, felt like he could trust the woman.

“But Master, the stone” Quirrell pleaded to Voldemort for him to come back to reason and ignore the new fool that dared to fight him. 

“Urgh” Voldemort seemed to reconsider, he could deal with this later, first of all he needed his body back, to not depend on the bodies of others and to be free again “Get the kid”

Quirrell launched himself in the direction of Harry.

“No!” the woman came in contact first, just as Harry ran away to the flame door, ignoring the fire. The woman had both her hands on Quirrell’s wrists, fighting him back to incapacitate him to be able to make a spell, she wasn’t expecting him to howl in agony and try desperately to get out of her grip, as mist came up, smelling like burned meat, and then she let go.

Harry stopped close to the fire and saw the scene of Quirrell screaming in agony, while both of his hands crumbled down on the floor like they were made of burned paper, and then he remembered: Quirrell couldn’t touch his bare skin, not without suffering unbearable pain, but the woman didn’t know it.

Grabbing down on his bravery, Harry went down the stairs as fast and he could and grabbed Quirrell by the face while he was still down, much to the woman’ shock, it worked, but at the cost of a terrible pain on Harry’ scar, a pain so sharp and intense he could actually feel his head splitting into two, but he kept his hands steady on to it until he couldn’t handle anymore.

His vision went almost blind for a moment before he felt the woman push him away from Quirrell, who came to crumble to dust in the next second. 

Still breathing heavily, the woman had a firm grip on Harry, and now looking at him, she send a tired smile on his direction, and he, having just saw the one that was after him, after the stone to bring back evil, smiled back at her.

“Are you all right?” She asked him, looking for any scratches “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“No, don’t worry, ma’am I’m all right”

“I see” Saying so, she let him go “That’s good”

“What’s your name?”

“Oh, where are my manners, my name is-”

But, unbeknownst to both, with its last forces, the mist that was Voldemort rose up from the crumbles of Quirrell and went in their direction, passing both of them, taking all the air out of their lungs, and then the world went black.

⋆⋆✧⋆⋆

Dumbledore stroke his beard in a fast motion, slightly worried with the new information’s passed to him, Voldemort was coming back, that was for sure, but it wasn’t what was keeping him on his toes, but actually who HAD come back, he had been so sure she was dead just like everybody else that used to be this close to the Lord, a lost mirror was nothing compared to who had come back out of nowhere, maybe it was even for the best to the mirror to be gone, he really always said that looking at it would not bring any good.

But now he had to focus on the newest entry in his wizard chess match, a new dame that had showed up out of nowhere was going to be of great help, as he remembered her, she was brilliant, even if her tongue were a little on the loose side, he could use it for his benefit, and the benefit of the wizarding world.  
What a wonderful turn of events. 

The boy who lived and the dame who survived.


End file.
